Draco's Choice
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DHP2! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE. Don't say I didn't warn you. This is how my best friend and I would have liked a scene in the movie to go... Rated T for a couple of innuendos...


**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, I'm sorry. But I have been quite busy, especially these last few days - two birthdays and sleepovers in three days is really quite exhausting, much as I love my friends. Anyway, this idea was Brookie-Cookie-Book-Worm's, mostly. We each added bits and pieces of the plot, and I actually wrote it. So, we're both gonna post this same story, and give each other the due credit in the A/N's. We decided that was fair enough. So, yeah, I've rambled enough, so enjoy! (: x**

* * *

><p>"So who will join me?"<p>

The eerie voice of the Dark Lord rang through my head, the words echoing in my ears. Now was the time. My decision was here.

As Longbottom made his touching speech, I saw my parents in the front of His ranks, my mother's eyes shining with tears – she could feel it, it was almost over, everyone could – and my father's wide in a pleading gesture. That was unusual.

They called to me, again and again, and everyone's eyes turned to rest on me, some blank, some holding pity, some holding unrestrained hatred and some holding… hope. These expressions were all around me, on the faces of so many students, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike, and the teachers who had watched me grow from spoiled, bratty little boy to the spoiled, bratty, yet conflicted young man I am now.

There were no Slytherins in the crowd except Blaise and I. But to be honest, I didn't really care about any of these people; there were only three in this world I wanted desperately to be safe – myself, my mother, and Blaise.

Because of this selfishness, I couldn't choose. There seemed to be an indecisive haze over my brain, like the reality hadn't quite hit me yet. My parents were still calling to me, but, receiving no response, only blankness, they looked to the Dark Lord.

He gave a nod of permission, and my parents hurried forward into No-Man's-Land, pausing just two feet in front (or behind) the metaphorical line that ran directly, centrally, between the two warring sides, frantically beckoning to me. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to go forward and make my decision, but before I could move, I felt a large hand land on my shoulder.

I looked around to see Blaise's eyes focusing on mine, observing me intently, sympathy and reassurance on his face. Merlin knows I needed it. "I'm with you," he said firmly and quietly, sending a half-smile at me. I nodded in acceptance, realising that he was putting his life in my hands. He knew that I had to make this choice, Iwas the 'Slytherin prince.' _I_ had to do this. No pressure or anything.

I wondered for a brief second if this was what Potter felt like, being the Chosen One and all, but I quickly banished the thought, as I didn't have time to think about it. I walked steadily forward to meet my parents, every step weighing me down further as I took it, the huge multitude of possibilities racing each other through my brain.

I stopped dead, right on top of the line dividing the Hogwartians from the Death Eaters, two feet away from my parents. I could still go either way. This is where my final choice would take place. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest and I felt vaguely ill. I stood stock still, immersed in my thoughts, fighting, debating both sides, my inner voice getting frustrated by my indecision.

Finally, my steely-blue eyes hardened as I made my choice. My right foot lifted, moving infinitesimally forward; my parents looked ecstatic. Father's eyes lit up, and Mother smiled widely. I paused mid-step, holding for dramatic effect, and then, I moved my raised foot backwards, planting it firmly on the Hogwartian ground and pulling my left foot back to join it.

I couldn't believe it – I was choosing Potter's side over my parents.

I watched as my father's face fell into a horrified expression of anger and astonishment. But my mother… Her face was frowning, but her eyes were almost glowing with pride. She thought I was making the right choice! "Draco, what are you doing?" Father hissed, clearly incensed. I heard someone behind me snort and mutter in a very loud Irish accent, "Saving his own life."

Finnigan.

Though I couldn't disagree, it was only a bonus. "The right thing," I answered my father with an easy smile. "I mean, do you really think He'd let you live after your usefulness has expired? Which, it pretty much has. He took your _wand_, Father, you're nothing to Him. A slave. Worthless," I emphasized my point as much as I could, purely for fun.

Call me mean, but I found it amusing to watch the torment on his face. "I don't know about you, Father, but I don't want to live like that. I still have some Slytherin pride. _I_ still have some self-respect." My father's jaw dropped, almost smacking into the floor, but my mother's smile widened in satisfaction.

"Blaise?" Father called, trying to get someone over, but Blaise just grinned. "Nah, sorry, Lucy, don't wanna be a boy-toy to the Dark Lord, thanks very much." The Dark Lord glared furiously, but seemed not to want to kill him just yet. He stayed out of this issue, recognising it as a family one.

Father hissed again but at my mother's touch on his arm, forced himself to calm down. I, however, fought violently to control my laughter. The rest of the Hogwartians didn't bother, and burst out into loud guffaws that echoed around the castle ruins.

I shot a glance at Potter's body, and I thought I glimpsed a flash of bright green behind his glasses. But that was impossible, so I shoved away the idea. I leaned forward, kissing my mother's cheek, and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Love you, Mum," I muttered in her ear. "I love you too, my son," she whispered back. "But you should know. _Potter is alive_!" I drew a sharp breath, which was my only reaction, squeezed her once more and pulled away. "Bye, Mum," I said aloud, and then I turned and walked away.

After about three steps later, I spun on my heel and faced the Death Eaters again. "By the way..." I started with one final glance at Potter, who, now I thought about it, was clearly breathing, although he tried not to show it. I had to admit, the Chosen One had some Slytherin in him. I – quite bravely – met the Dark Lord's red slit eyes.

"Potter's the Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die. Do you really think he'd stay dead for long?" Then, at the precise moment I finished, Potter wrenched himself out the big oaf's arms and bolted. Several explosions later, the fighting was in full swing again.

* * *

><p>I ducked, my parents doing the same, and as I drew my (mother's) wand, I told her with my eyes to get out as soon as possible. She nodded and left. I raced into the castle to join in with the staff and students fighting against Him.<p>

I high-fived Blaise as I ran past him, taking the lead, and as we ran into a group of Death Eaters and started fighting, I complimented him on his comeback. I watched as Molly Weasley got rid of dear Auntie Bella, thank Merlin. I hate the deranged woman! I saw Blaise duelling two Death Eaters at once, and winning, by the looks of it.

There was no sign of Potter, or the Dark Lord, so I guess they'd disappeared to have a wand-fight by themselves.

Wow, that sounds quite wrong.

"Draco, you made a grave mistake today!" someone hissed in my ear. I dodged away from them as quickly as I could, recognising the voice as my father's. He'd acquired a wand from somewhere, and was now sending green lights at me.

My own father was trying to kill me. Fancy that. I said nothing, shooting twice as many red beams back at him even faster. "If you think being a Malfoy or a Slytherin will save you from the Dark Lord's wrath in the new world, you are sorely mistaken!" he yelled.

For some reason, that made me laugh. I still can't believe it: I laughed right in my father's face as he was trying to kill me. I really have gone mental. Anyway, when I'd regained control, I figured my dear daddy deserved at least a reply.

"You know what, Dad? You're almost right. After this war, there will be a new world. But not the one you, or your precious Dark Lord, is imagining! Because, much as I hate to admit it, Harry Potter is still alive, and with him alive, so is the hope, strength and determination of those who chose what is right, and not what is easy," I told him, dodging or blocking every jet he sent at me.

But after my rather good speech, he just sneered at me, curling his lip in distaste, and redoubled his efforts. Luckily for me, it didn't do much, because I was so much younger and fitter than him, but I still couldn't get a clear shot. Then I saw it. It was very risky, and way too Gryffindor for my liking, but if I wanted him down, I'd have to do it.

I braced myself, then dived down to the floor, propelling myself a little ways forward at the same time. I looked right up into his shocked face, and said, "Sorry, Daddy," in my most mocking voice, and shot a Stunner right in his ugly mug. He fell backwards almost comically, and I chuckled as I got up, shooting a Jelly-Legs Jinx at a Death Eater attacking Flitwick.

"Draco, duck!" a voice yelled, and I did. A beam of green shot over my head, followed quickly by a jet of red from the other direction as whoever had warned me shot a spell back. I glimpsed the bloke falling from the corner of my eye and rose, looking around for who it was, and was incredibly surprised to find that it was Longbottom.

He was clutching a sword in his left hand – the Sword of Gryffindor, judging by the rubies on the hilt – and his wand in his right. I guess he really was a Gryffindor. Apparently someone else was coming at me from behind because he shot a jinx around me with skill and accuracy I never thought I see from him.

I knew it hit the target, because I whirled around to follow it, turning a three-sixty to face him again. "Thanks," I said, firing at someone turning to lock their eyes on him, making him a target. "No problem," he replied with a grin of thanks.

"You chose our side, we look out for each other over he- whoa!" he yelled, twisting his body to the side to avoid yet another curse. A group of Death Eaters surrounded us, firing curses left, right, and centre. Longbottom and I were both twisting and turning to avoid them, ending up back to back, having to block occasionally, but shooting jinxes back from odd angles to make them more difficult to avoid.

So Slytherins and Gryffindors can work together. I glimpsed McGonagall beaming at us as she furiously pursued another Death Eater. Typical McGonagall. "Draco, have you seen Luna, Luna Lovegood?" I heard Longbottom – I suppose I should call him Neville now, as he's calling me by my first name – say over the noise of battle.

"N-Yes! There she is!" I pointed. Neville Stunned the last Death Eater around us, and ran over to the strange Ravenclaw. After tying up the Death Eater who was attacking her from behind, she smiled at him dreamily (as always) and he – Merlin! Didn't see that one coming! He looped an arm around her waist, dipped her backwards and kissed her.

Well, you can't say he hasn't got guts. After a long moment, he lifted her back up and broke away from her mouth, both of them grinning. Then they just ran off to fight some more. Weird. Then I seemed to notice: fighting so hard, so long, time began to distort itself, and then finally, _finally_... it was over.

The Great Hall was packed with people, both living and dead. I walked through, thankfully uninjured, looking for Blaise; there were so many broken families from this war, parents and children divided, whether by death or choices, it didn't really matter.

The Weasleys were gathered around a redheaded corpse, trembling and crying hysterically. It was one of the twins. Mr. Weasley caught my eye, and I bowed my head slightly to pass on my sympathy and condolences, as well as a sign of respect.

He nodded back, gripping the other twin's shoulders tightly as the entire family grieved. Granger sat with Weasel not far away, and both were also in tears. Granger said something to him, and he nodded sadly, wiping away his tears and leaning in to kiss her with a sad smile on his face. I guess they finally realised – honestly, even I knew they were madly in love.

I spotted Blaise being patched up by Madam Pomfrey, but I held off for a moment. Neville and Luna were together a little ways away, too, hands entwined, and I couldn't help but smile at the bright grins on both their faces – Merlin, help me, I'm going soft. But Neville was the first Gryffindor to openly accept me. That made him okay in my book.

So, much as I hated to ruin his moment, I had something I needed to do. I walked over and I held out my right hand. Neville looked up at me, wide eyed, and stood slowly, face blank. He suddenly grinned and clapped his hand in mine, chuckling.

"You know what, Draco?" he said, "You're alright, really!" I smiled. It seemed that, for the first time, I'd have friends, plural, rather than just Blaise. Real friends. "You're okay, too, Neville," I grinned back. Something good had come of this war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I got a little carried away, I think, but I couldn't resist adding in that little bit of Neville/Luna there. And I know Draco was quite out of character, but I don't really care xD I'm not too happy about the end, though...  
><strong>

** Also, people who've read my other stuff: A little message.**

**As some of you may remember from _The Power of Chocolate_, I think it was, I promised two stories where the characters read the books, Percy Jackson, book five, and Harry Potter, book one. You will still be getting those at some point, but it'll be a little bit different than I'd originally planned: I'm going to cross them over. So, Percy and co. will read about Harry and Harry and co. will read about Percy. Then I'll probably do a sequel where they meet and such, but I'm not promising. Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So, thank you to everyone who has or is going to review and/or favourite me and any of my work, I love you all and keep it coming xD xxxx**


End file.
